<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When our horizons meet by x_liz_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812617">When our horizons meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_liz_x/pseuds/x_liz_x'>x_liz_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Hurts, Pain, Pining, Unrequited Love, bad timing, barchie, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_liz_x/pseuds/x_liz_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a path to happiness, during which we encounter many obstacles. It is important to find the right person to accompany us on the road called love. Nobody said it would be easy, but it's definitely worth it. What are we able to do to know what happiness tastes like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When our horizons meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The whole story starts in 4x17 during the kiss between Archie and Betty in his garage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>In that moment, nothing mattered to them. Archie and Betty's hearts beat in the same rythm. They wanted to do this for such a long <em>time</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Time.. </em>
</p>
<p>This was their biggest problem. It had <em>never </em>been good for them. </p>
<p><em>Never</em>..</p>
<p>And again.. No matter how they wanted to be together, they just can't.</p>
<p>But this time, it seemed that they didn't <em>care</em> about it. Their arms was wrapped around each other while kissing as the world planned to end.</p>
<p>It lasted <em>too long.</em></p>
<p><em>Too long</em> for <em>someone</em> who was in the relationship.</p>
<p><em>Too long</em> for <em>someone</em> who was sure that feelings couldn't come back again and stronger than ever.</p>
<p><em>Too long</em> for <em>someone</em> who swore to their significant other that it's nothing more than friendship during fake-dating thing.</p>
<p>The first one who realized that, was Betty. Of course Betty.. The one who followed her <em>mind</em> when it comes to the love affairs. </p>
<p>"Archie.." She said. "I think it will be better if I go home right now."</p>
<p>Opposite to Betty, Archie was the <em>heart</em>. Usually very talkative but when it comes about Betty, he suddenly forgot how to speak. So and this time. He only looked at her with his beautiful big, brown eyes. Even if he wanted to say something, he was not able to do it. </p>
<p>Deep down, Betty had a hope that he would ask her to stay or at least say something. But even though, she knew that what they had done was wrong. In spite of the fact that they both were after fights with their partners it still was wrong.</p>
<p>They looked at each other for the last <em>time</em>. Between them were clearly longing looks.</p>
<p><em>Longing</em>, not <em>guilty .</em></p>
<p>They should feel guilty but they didn't. On the contrary. They realized that their feelings <em>always</em> were there. They just needed <em>time</em> to shook. Apparently Betty and Archie's feelings had a <em>very bad</em> timing. As same as their owners.</p>
<p>
  <em> Very bad.</em>
</p>
<p>The last thing what blonde girl did was a shy smile towards boy. </p>
<p>"Bye. See you tomorrow.'' She said and left him stunned. During way to her house which was next to the ginger's one, the only thing she could dream about was sleep.<em> Too many</em> emotions for one day. <em>Too many</em> complications..</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, fully confused, Betty was thinking about today. About argument with her boyfriend, rehearsal and <em>kiss</em>. How one moment could messed up her long-time relationship. She started thinking about her last words. <em>"See you tomorrow." </em> <em>Tomorrow</em>  was Saturday. No school, so no contact with Archie. She didn't want to avoid him. She really didn't. But she had to rethink about everything what had happened between them. Being next to Archie wouldn't make it any easier. She was thinking about it for a while and finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>She left him in the middle of the garage completely enchanted and freezed. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. The only thing which he had in his mind at this moment was Betty. <em>This girl</em> who he had been friends since forever. <em>This girl</em> who showed him what <em>love</em> is.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love..</em>
</p>
<p>They were an origin of <em>that</em>.  They experienced it before they knew what it really was. It was <em>always</em> them.</p>
<p><em>Always</em> Betty and Archie, inseparable Archie and Betty.</p>
<p>Before Veronica and Jughead.</p>
<p>It was <em>always</em> them.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, life can't be that easy. Archie and Betty had a lot complications during their friendship. But even though they try to avoid the obstacles and still be very close.</p>
<p>Archie stood there for a few more minutes before he got a message. He took the phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"Who might that be?" he asked himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>                       Veronica</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can we meet tomorrow? We need to talk.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you, V.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>22:06</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment Archie came back to the reality. He became aware of what had happened. He didn't regret that but a part of him was kinda miserable.</p>
<p>Archie was a person who wanted to make everyone happy. He hated whenever someone was getting hurt. And so now. He always try to follow his heart. But for the first time he had no idea where his heart was pointed. A one half of the heart detested the fact that he hurt Veronica but also the other half was crazy about Betty. </p>
<p>He quietly got out of the garage straight to his room, went to bed and fall asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe tomorrow would be easier...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It wasn't. Archie had too big hopes. Nothing was new. Except the last night. His and Betty's kiss and fact that noone else knew about it. Not Veronica, not Jughead.</p>
<p>"Damn it" he said by rubbing his eyes and got out of the bed.</p>
<p>"Veronica is coming today and I'm not prepare to talk to her. If Honey hadn't cancelled the show, I could have at least focused on the music."</p>
<p>He was lying to himself. He couldn't be able to focus on music. He would still think about Betty and their yesterday's meeting. </p>
<p>"Archie?" asked Mary by knocking and tilting the door slowly. "Have you got a minute?"</p>
<p>"Of course mom. What's up?"</p>
<p>"Like you know, you are graduating in a few weeks and you still haven't chosen what are you going to do after that."</p>
<p>"Honestly I haven't got time to think about it." Archie shyly looked at his mother.</p>
<p>"Brooke gave me an offer to put the papers in the Navy. Please think about it, Archie." Mary said it in a serious tone.</p>
<p>"Mom you know that I wouldn't leave Riverdale, ever. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, because he hated to disagree with her.</p>
<p>"Just think about it." She left papers to be filled on his desk and disappeared.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the room became empty and all the overwhelming thoughts had returned again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Betty's morning also wasn't very easy by waking up with a big headache.</p>
<p>She decided to go downstairs and make herself some tea. From her kitchen's window Betty had a view of Archie's garage. She couldn't look at it the same way like she had before. Every memory came back to her mind twice as hard. Betty grabbed her hand to cover the blind of the window and accidentaly knocked over a cup of tea on the ground. The hot tea spilled and the mug crashed into small pieces.</p>
<p>"Shoot!" she screamed out loud.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth, what's the kind of vocabulary?!" Alice asked.</p>
<p>Oops it's seemed that Betty wasn't home alone at all.</p>
<p>"Sorry mom!" she responded and went upstairs without tea.</p>
<p>Betty had turned into a nervous wreck. She thought Saturday would be quiet, but she was wrong. The blonde girl sat down at the desk. Her head was full of confusion and embarrassment.</p>
<p>All of sudden she looked at the board on her wall. There were mostly school things like a timetable or homework. But this time, Betty's eyes focused on the two pictures. First she looked at it with Jughead, from the Sophmore Year Ball. She in long, blue dress and Jughead in a suit looked mature and beautiful at the same time. Then her eyes focused on the picture with Archie, where the two of them were lying carelessly on the ground laughing without a clue.</p>
<p>"Easier times..." she sighed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, easier times.." someone had finished.</p>
<p>"Jughead? What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"I'm living here too, Betty."</p>
<p>No wonder, actually. It's normal, right?</p>
<p>"Everything's okay?" Jughead asked by walking slowly into her direction.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded.</p>
<p>"I came here to apologize to you. I behaved badly towards you."</p>
<p>"Jughead, it's ok-" Betty said but Jughead was still talking.</p>
<p>"I should appreciate what you are doing for me. You tried your best to help me to graduate. I was selfish, I'm sorry." he ended and kissed Betty.</p>
<p>But that time, their kiss tasted different for Betty, as if forced. She never felt this way while kissing Jughead. All thoughts about last night came back to her mind. Betty fastly stopped the kiss. She was hoping that Jughead wouldn't notice any changes. Luckily he didn't.</p>
<p>"Okay, I have to go. I have two more essays to write by tomorrow. Love you."</p>
<p>"Bye, love you."</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead and left her room.</p>
<p>It didn't take a while, and Betty was flooded with a wave of guilt. She didn't regret kissing Archie, but that she lied to Jughead. She could have told him the truth now. But a part of her didn't want it.</p>
<p>She looked again at the pictures on her board and tears came to her eyes. Betty rested hands on her desk from powerlessness and started crying.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Archie moved all his thoughts on the punching bag by listening to music on the radio. With each punch, he boxed faster and harder, having no time to take a breath.</p>
<p>"Come on!" He punched the bag as hard as he could and then someone turned off the music.</p>
<p>"Archie." He turned around and saw Veronica.</p>
<p>"Ronnie, hi." Boy tried to be surprised but he knew that he couldn't avoid meeting with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"I wanted to say sorry. You didn't have to help my dad. I was just afraid of him. Even if we argue every day. I don't want to lose him. I'm really sorry and thankfull at the same time." She gave him a box with new pair of boxer's gloves.</p>
<p>"Veronica, I can't take it." He was in shock and didn't expect a gift. He knew that he didn't deserve it. Archie took a seat at his desk.</p>
<p>"Just take it." She said and found her way to sit on his lap.</p>
<p>Archie in one moment focused on the pictures with him and Betty.</p>
<p>"By changing a topic.." Veronica continued. "Everyone wanted a Variety Show to happen, so me and Kevin hit on an idea that we can organize it in La Bonne Nuit! Isn't it amazing?" </p>
<p>"When?" Archie tried to look interested.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow." She quickly responed.</p>
<p>It took a while for Archie to understand.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow??" He wanted to make sure.</p>
<p>"Yes, tomorrow. I honestly can't wait!"</p>
<p>She had a big smile on her face while Archie was hurt twice as much when he reminded what he had done by looking at her. </p>
<p>Veronica leaned in and kissed him by feeling relief that she and Archie were again in a good place.</p>
<p>Archie during kissing Ronnie had head full of thoughts. It was his last moment to tell her the truth. But did he really want to tell her now? Something kept him from saying, even though he wanted to. He hated lying to Ronnie.</p>
<p>"It's time for me. I have a few more things to do in La Bonne Nuit before the Variety Show." She said it with full commitment. "See you tomorrow." She gave him a big hug and went downstairs.</p>
<p>Archie followed her to the end of his room smiling at her softly. When he was alone again, he suddenly felt powerless. In this situation, he did not know what to do anymore.</p>
<p>Archie turned around to go to his bed but earlier noticed Betty, who was standing in front of her window as well. </p>
<p>Boy took a phone and immediately wrote a message to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>                             Betty</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>                                            <em>Can we meet outside in 5 minutes?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                  <strong>   23:05</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew it was late. But he needed a peace. And he felt best when he was with Betty. She always calmed him, whether he was aware of it or not. Archie was waiting for an answer, still looking at her through the window. After <em>two </em>minutes he got an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>                             Betty</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>                                            <em>Can we meet outside in 5 minutes?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                  <strong>   23:05</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. See ya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>23:07</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a hoodie and went downstairs as fast as he could.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What they are going to talk about? They'll finish what started, will they?</p>
<p>Hi guys, it's my first fanfiction so I hope you will like it. You can also give your opinion by leaving a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>